


When I first saw you

by PinkJihoonie



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, woojin is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJihoonie/pseuds/PinkJihoonie
Summary: Ever since his best friends have found their soulmates Jihoon has been longing to meet his.All he wanted was for his world to go from a dull grey to a beautiful variety of colors, well in his third year of high school his wish finally came true but is absolutely crushed when he finds out that his soulmate is already in a relationship and refuses to admit that he's Jihoons soulmate.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while and finally got around to it! anyways hope you guys enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> btw Daehwi Jihoon Woojin and Jinyoung are all the same age with Daniel Ong Donghyun and Youngmin being only a year older than them.

"Wake up Jihoonie it’s time for school you’re going to be late”!

 

Jihoon groaned and hid under his covers. The first day of school is always rough,at this point Jihoon would rather die than to sit in a boring old classroom listening to lessons he had no interest in for the rest of the year.

 

He threw his covers off and rubbed his eyes till he saw stars and reluctantly stood up from his bed and walked downstairs, not wanting his mother to come up and yell at him for being late again. He walked over to the kitchen and sat down, breakfast already prepared and set on the table.

 

“So Jihoon are you excited to go back to school” his mother happily asked, while sitting across from him with a bright smile.

 

Jihoon faked a smile “yes mom I’m just bursting with joy I can’t wait to go back and see all the people I hate” he sarcastically mumbled while pouring some Pineapple into his bowl,he had no reason to be happy if he’s being honest the only reason why he semi enjoys it is because he gets to see his annoying friends,if it wasn’t because of them he would’ve left that hell hole a long time ago.

 

His mother shakes her head disapprovingly and narrows her eyes at him,Jihoon felt bad for talking to his mom that way so he shrunk back into his seat.

 

“Jihoon trust me once highschool is over you’re going to miss it I know I did” she said while standing up to ruffle Jihoons hair “yeah I doubt that” Jihoon murmured but his mother chose to ignore it and continued “and besides you may even be lucky enough to find your soulmate this year”.

 

"My soulmate"? Jihoon thought,that very word always crushed Jihoons heart,he’s been longing to meet his soulmate ever since his friends all met theirs and he was the only one left behind, he’s been dying for his world to turn from dull black and white to a beautiful variety of color, how much longer does he have to wait?

 

“Yeah mom I doubt that’s going to happen” Jihoon said while munching on a piece pineapple “my soulmate is probably stuck in a tree or something”

 

His mother laughed and stood up back up to wash the dishes “you’ll meet your soulmate soon Jihoon stop being so negative all the time it took me a while to meet your father” she turned around to look at the clock that was sitting on kitchen counter” Jihoon look at the time go get dressed or you’ll be late for school” she said frantically pushing Jihoon up the stairs.

 

“Alright mom I’m going geez” Jihoon mumbled while running up the stairs “let another day of hell begin” he thought to himself.

 

 

~

 

 

“Wait you have Mr.Hwang for math? Wow sucks to be you”

 

Jihoon stared at his best friend with an annoyed expression “shut up Daewhi he’s not even that bad of a teacher I don’t know why people complain about him all the time” Jihoon retorts while shoving a few books into his locker.

 

Daehwi dramatically gasps and throws his hands over his mouth “drama queen” Jihoon thought “are you stupid? He’s the worst teacher in this entire school did you know that he failed me last year for absolutely no reason” he said with a shocked expression painted on his face.

 

Jihoon raised his eyebrows and chuckled while slinging his bag over his shoulder “Daehwi the reason why you failed is because you never turned in your homework and always showed up late to his class” he started walking away with Daehwi trailing behind him.

 

Daewhi ran up to Jihoon and hit him in the shoulder which caused Jihoon wince “can you blame me though? That’s the year I met Jinyoung” Daehwi shrugged with a bright smile on his face “obviously I was going to spend as much time with him as I could”.

 

Jihoon hummed and shrugged his shoulders “I guess” he knows that he should be happy that his best friend found his soulmate but he couldn’t ignore that nagging jealousy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Daehwi and Jinyoung were the ideal couple with Jinyoung being the perfect gentleman to Daehwi, of course he didn’t expect a movie like relationship for himself he wasn’t delusional but he still wanted someone to call his and someone to spend the rest of his life with.

 

Jihoon knows that he’s still young and has a lot of time ahead of him but he remembers someone telling him when he was younger that if someone doesn’t find their soulmate when they’re in their teens that the chances of them ever finding them decreases. Jihoon was absolutely terrified of that thought what if he was one of those unlucky people?

 

 

Daehwi sighed already knowing how upset his best friend got when the topic of soulmates came up and honestly he couldn’t blame him, he remembers when he first met Jinyoung in his second year of highschool, his world went from black and white to a bunch of colors that Daehwi didn’t know even existed and he wants his best friend to experience what he felt.

 

 

Daehwi slowly patted Jihoon on the back and gave him a half smile “don’t worry you’ll find your soulmate soon just be patient and you can annoy me with details of your relationship like I annoy you”.

 

 

Jihoon scoffed and started walking towards his first class,he appreciated the fact that Daehwi was trying to cheer him up but he was getting sick and tired of people telling him that he’ll find his soulmate soon and to "just be patient" when it was obvious that he was never going to find his and his world is going to be a boring grey for the rest of his life “yeah I gave up on that dream a long time ago Daehwi trust me but thanks” while opening the door to his classroom “well this is my class I’ll see you during lunch time where we always sit okay”?

 

Daewhi raised a brow and looked at Jihoon like he was crazy “you’re going to class now”? he asks with a confused expression “the bell hasn’t even rung yet”?

 

 

“I just like being punctual” he chuckled,that was a lie he just wanted to get away from the topic of soulmates as fast as he could without being rude, he walked into his class leaving a confused looking Daehwi behind.

 

 

 

~

 

 

“When will this class end”? was the only question that was running through Jihoons head. He ignored Mr.Hwangs rambling about the Pythagorean theorem which he could care less about “what kind of teacher teaches a lesson on the first day of school”? Jihoon thought “aren’t we supposed to introduce ourselves to each other or some shit like that”?

 

Jihoon put his head down on the table and closed his eyes, it seems like no matter how much he sleeps at night he always wakes up feeling exhausted and Mr.Hwang wasn’t making it any better, he decided that a five minute nap wouldn’t kill him.

 

But of course to Jihoons luck some dumbass decided to walk into the class as loud as possible and he lifted his head to see who was responsible for interrupting him from his nap.

 

 

"Wow" was Jihoons first thought when he took a look at the boy, Jihoon wasn't going to lie the boy that just walked in was the most handsome person he’s ever seen, with his light brown hair and brown eyes that seem to sparkle at him and pink full lips that was twisted up into a half smile. He caught the boys eyes and he looked away as quickly as possible hoping that the boy didn’t catch him staring.

 

Mr.Hwang walked over to the handsome boy and crossed his arms “can you explain to me why you decided to come late to my class and interrupt my lesson”? he spoke harshly

 

“Sorry sir I overslept and accidentally missed my bus so I had to find a ride” he nervously said while running his fingers through his hair.

 

Mr.Hwang narrowed his eyes which made the boy shrink back a little in his spot “I’ll let this slide for now but come late one more time I’ll send you to the office” he scanned the classroom and pointed at the empty spot next to Jihoon “sit over there for now and Jihoon could you please fill him in on the lesson”?

 

“Of course sir” Jihoon mumbled,how was he supposed to fill him on a lesson that he paid zero attention to?

 

 

The boy mumbled a “yes sir” and sped walked over to Jihoons table and took a seat, thank god his table was in the back away from everybody seeing as how embarrassed the boy looked.

 

Mr.Hwang continued his lesson and once again Jihoon zoned out, he was lost in his thoughts till the boy tapped him on the shoulder.

 

 

“Hello I thought I should introduce myself,my name is Woojin” he smiled, Jihoon noticed that he had a snaggle tooth to which he found adorable, he held out his hand for Jihoon to shake.

 

 

Jihoon smiled back at Woojin with a blush adorning his cheeks “god please don’t tell me he notices” he thought,silently cursing at himself for being so obvious.

 

 

“My name is Jihoon it’s nice to meet you” he politely said while reaching over to shake Woojins outstretched hand.

 

 

“What is this” Jihoon thought in panic, his vision went from a boring black and white to color,something that he never that he’d experience in his life.Jihoon couldn’t believe it after months of waiting he finally found it...

 

 

 

His soulmate.


	2. Damn you Youngmin

“Wait you found your soulmate”? Seongwoo excitedly yelled “what’s his name? Do we know him?” He continued rambling on. Jihoons group of friends were currently sitting in the lunch tables where they sit every year. Jihoon finally decided to tell them about finding his soulmate after a moment of hesitation which he regretted seeing as how annoying they were being about it.

 

Daniel playfully hit Seongwoo on the arm which made the older finally calm down and sink back into his seat “stop asking so many questions Seongwoonie you’re embarrassing him”.

 

 

Youngmin reached over to pinch Jihoons chubby cheeks “just look it how red he is how adorable our little Jihoonie is finally growing up” he cooed.

 

 

Jihoon slapped Youngmins hands away from his face “Guys stop treating me like a child you guys are only like a year older than me” he said with a pout which made the others fuss over him even more.

 

Daehwi groaned and slammed his fists on the table,which caused Seongwoo to let out a girlish shriek “Jihoon just ignore them and actually talk about what’s important here” he clasped his hands together and started giggling like a school girl which made Jihoon wince in disgust “who’s the lucky man”?

 

 

Jihoon sighed not really wanting to spill the details of what happened between the two of them but he knew if he didn’t his friends would just continue pressuring him until he spilled the beans so might as well.

 

“It wasn’t that great if I’m being honest” he mumbled playing around with a random apple that was sitting on the table “I mean I was happy when I finally met him but it didn’t seem like he felt the same way”.

 

After introducing themselves to each other in Mr.Hwangs class and finding out that they were soulmates Woojin seemed a bit...distant, it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with Jihoon, whenever Jihoon tried to strike up a conversation Woojin only answered with one worded answers which confused the hell out of Jihoon,aren’t soulmates supposed to be ecstatic when they finally find each other? Maybe Jihoon was wrong he was delusional about the whole soulmate thing.

 

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows “what do you mean he wasn’t happy? He asked with a confused expression “maybe he was just nervous since you guys barely met”?

 

Youngmin patted Jihoons shoulder “yeah don’t take it the wrong way I don’t think he meant to act rude towards you” he smiled brightly at him and continued “anyways you haven’t told us his name yet”.

 

Jihoon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair “might as well tell them or they’ll never leave me alone” he thought to himself”

 

“His name is Park Woojin” his voice trailing off a bit when he said Woojins name “Do any of you guys know him”?

 

Daniel tapped his chin and started frowning a bit “I swear I’ve heard that name before but I can’t remember where I saw him” he mumbled.

 

Seongwoo suddenly snapped his fingers and his mouth made an “O” shape “wait Daniel wasn’t he in the same dance academy as you in middle school?” he asks while shaking Daniel repeatedly.

 

 

Daniel threw Seongwoos arms of him and playfully glared at him “yeah I remember him now” he said while chewing on his lower lip “he was always a quiet kid but his dancing was amazing”. Jihoon was surprised he seemed way too shy to take up something like dancing.

 

 

“Yeah I think I had him for chemistry last period” Daehwi said while resting his head on Jinyoungs shoulder “he kept talking to that one kid named Donghyun and it pissed the teacher off”.

 

 

Jihoon started getting that nagging feeling again, he doesn’t know why but just hearing the name “Donghyun” made him feel sick to his stomach, he didn’t even know the guy but it still made him feel nauseous knowing that Woojin seemed so close to him.

 

Suddenly the bell rang and everybody started getting up from their seats and started walking towards their next class. Daniel and Seongwoo parted ways with Jinyoung and Daehwi behind them but not without giving Jihoon a quick hug 

 

“I’ll see you after school okay”? Daehwi said while giving him a quick side hug “and you can tell me more about Woojin once I get to your house”.

 

Jihoon nodded and muttered a quick “bye” and watched Daehwi run after Jinyoung, who gave him a bright smile and immediately reached out to take his hand in his. That’s all Jihoon ever wanted,for someone to treat him the same way Jinyoung treats Daehwi but that’s probably never going to happen seeing as his soulmate seemed to hate him for some strange reason.Jihoon didn’t understand,he was so kind when they first introduced themselves to each other so why the sudden change in attitude? Jihoon felt like the universe hated him,after months of waiting for his soulmate it turns out that his soulmate wants nothing to do with him...just his luck right?

 

Suddenly Jihoon was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he suddenly turned around about to fight the stranger but was relieved that it was just Youngmin.

 

“Dude I was calling you for about 2 minutes” Youngmin frowned “are you okay you seem a bit out of it”?

 

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it” Jihoon said while grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder “come on we’re going to be late to art class and you know how bitchy Ms.Song gets when students come late”.

 

“Yeah you’re right” Youngmin said while walking into the main hall with Jihoon trailing behind him 

 

 

“you know what Jihoon I’m going to help you” Youngmin unexpectedly said.

 

Jihoon huffed and looked up at Youngmin “if you’re talking about Woojin thanks but no thanks”

 

Youngmin pouted “come one if I don’t help you you’re going to be alone for the rest of your life” 

 

“Gee thanks” muttered Jihoon but Youngmin chose to ignore it and continued rambling.

 

“Besides I doubt you’re going to have the balls to go up to him yourself I mean you can barely talk to a guy without getting all embarrassed” Youngmin teased.

 

 

Jihoon sighed “he was right” he thought, he remembered how red he got when Woojin first introduced himself to him and Youngmin is great at talking to people so that’s a plus, maybe getting some help from the older boy wouldn’t be too bad? I mean what else was Jihoon going to do at this point.

 

“You know what okay” Jihoon finally said “you can help me but embarrass me in front of him I swear to god I’ll throw you in the garbage where you belong”.

 

Youngmin shrunk back a bit, despite Jihoon looking like an innocent cute boy he was scary as hell.

 

Youngmin reached out and shook Jihoons hand “deal, trust me Jihoonie with my help Woojins going to be all over you by the end of the month you can count on me”

 

 

“I sure hope so Youngmin”

 

 

~

 

 

To Jihoons luck Woojin was also in the same art class as he and Youngmin and Youngmin kept pestering him to go and talk to him seeing as how the class wasn’t really doing anything, Jihoon was nervous though, he didn’t have the guts to walk up to Woojin in fear of getting rejected and to make matters worse Donghyun was also in the same class as them and was sitting right next to him...what a great day right?

 

 

“Just go” Youngmin urged him “what’s the worse that can happen”?

 

“Hmm I don’t know him completely ignoring me like he did in Mr.Hwangs class” Jihoon sarcastically spoke.

 

 

Youngmin rolled his eyes annoyed that his friend kept hesitating “like I told you he was probably nervous just go Jihoon you’ll never know what he has to say unless you go talk to him”.

 

Jihoon sighed and rubbed his temples “I don’t how to approach him especially with Donghyun sitting right next to him”.

 

I mean it was true what was Jihoon supposed to do? Suddenly go up to him and be like “Hey Woojin you should really stop ignoring me because we’re soulmates and take me out on a date or something”, Jihoon was nervous and Youngmins pestering wasn’t making it any better.

 

Youngmin smirked a bit and ruffled Jihoons hair “you know what, I told you I was going to help you and I will” he suddenly stood up and walked over to Woojins table.

 

 

“No Youngmin come back don’t do this” he harshly whispered but Youngmin ignored his protests and walked over to Woojin and whispered in his ear and pointed to his table “I need new friends” was Jihoons only thought.

 

Jihoon sighed in defeat and is coming to terms with the fact that he had no choice but to talk to Woojin now “Damn you Youngmin” he cursed in his mind.

 

He saw Woojin slowly walk to his table and stood in front of him with a frown on his face “Youngmin said you had something to talk to me about”?

 

Jihoon ran his fingers through his hair and patted the empty seat next to him “Yeah I do please sit because this might take a while”.

 

Woojin reluctantly took a seat and stared at Jihoon waiting for him to continue.

 

Jihoon fiddled with his fingers and avoided making eye contact with Woojin in fear of being too obvious again “in Mr.Hwangs class we found out that we’re soulmates” he paused a bit and continued “I was happy but you seemed kinda upset and I was just wondering why? Did I do something wrong”?

 

Woojin sighed,a serious expression painted on his face “I’m not going to lie to you Jihoon I wasn’t happy” he finally said after a brief moment of silence “you see I don’t really believe in the concept of soulmates I don’t get why you have to be bound to a person the world chose for you for the rest of your life”.

 

Woojin noticed Jihoons solemn expression but continued what he was saying anyways “you see Jihoon I’m already in a relationship with someone I really love,to the universe we may not be soulmates but to me we are”.

 

Jihoon was crushed,it felt like someone reached into his chest and was clutching his heart he spent months waiting to finally meet his soulmate and this what he gets.

 

Woojin noticed Jihoons silence and took this as his cue to leave “please just pretend that we’re not soulmates and carry on with your life okay”? he said,as if it was the easiest thing to do,while standing up from his seat “actually I think it’s better for us not to talk to each other at all”.

 

He watched Woojin walk away back to his seat and Youngmin came running back with a huge smile on his face and sat back down next to Jihoon.

 

“So tell me how did it go”? Youngmin said with a bright smile “is he taking you out on a date or what? spill the details”

 

Jihoon couldn’t help but let the tears stream down his face then and there,he could care less if the other students saw how pathetic he looked, he just got his heartbroken by someone who was suppose to love and care for him for the rest of his life. He put his head down and started quietly sobbing with Youngmin slowly caressing his back, not wanting to ask him any questions till the younger finally calmed down.

 

 

“So this is what true pain feels like” Jihoon thought “what am I supposed to do now”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to come up with an idea for this chapter but I finally did it! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it~


	3. A great idea

“Wait so he told you that he was already in a relationship with someone else”? Daehwi said throwing his hand over his mouth.

 

Jihoon sighed and crossed his arms over his lap, he and Daehwi were currently sitting on his bed in his bedroom, he decided to tell Daehwi about what happened with Woojin wanting advice on what to do about the situation, he was a bit hesitant at first because he was embarrassed about what Daehwi might think,I mean his soulmate literally denied his feelings and was in a relationship with someone who wasn’t even his soulmate I mean how embarrassing was that? 

 

“Not only that he told me to never speak to him again” Jihoon mumbled “I don’t get it aren’t soulmates supposed to automatically connect with each other or something”?

 

Jihoon feels like there might’ve been some mistake when it came to him and Woojin, how is it that Woojin is in love with someone who he isn’t even destined to be with? It didn’t matter that he didn’t believe in the concept of soulmates, you’re supposed to love them regardless that’s just the way the universe worked. 

 

Daehwi smiled reassuringly “of course they are” he slowly patted Jihoons shoulder “I’m so sorry about what happened with Woojin I know how excited you were to meet your soulmate”.

 

Jihoon hummed and decided not to say anything else.They both sat in silence till Daehwi decided to break the calm silence by hitting Jihoon repeatedly on the arm.

 

“Jihoon Jihoon I have a great idea” he said while still hitting Jihoon on the arm “it just came to me right now I’m such a genius”.

 

Jihoon grabbed Daehwis arms and shook them off him “do I even want to hear it? You always say you have a great idea but it always ends up failing in the end” he chuckled “remember in middle school when-“

 

He got cut off with Daehwi throwing a hand over Jihoons mouth,cutting him off “shut up you promised me you’ll never speak of that again” he whispered harshly while removing his hand from Jihoons mouth. Both he and Jihoon have been best friends since elementary school and they still act the same as always, even though Jihoon doesn’t really show it he really appreciates having him around especially at this time of need.

 

Jihoon wiped his mouth and playfully glared at his best friend “you’re a coward” he joked “anyways what’s your great idea”?

 

Daehwi jumped up and down on the bed and squealed like a little girl who got the toy she wanted for her birthday “I know how to make Woojin notice you”.

 

Jihoon waved his hands over his face as a no “nope I don’t wanna hear it” he said while flopping back on the bed “Youngmin said the same thing and ended up making matters worse”.

 

Daehwi groaned “come on I’m not as stupid as Youngmin” he said ignoring Jihoons laughter as he said that “just listen to me Jihoon”.

 

Jihoon sat back up on the bed and looked at Daehwi who had the biggest pout on his face “fine” he groaned “I swear to god it better be worth my time”

 

Daehwi smirked and looked Jihoon in the eye “make him jealous” he simply said.

 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow at Daehwis sudden suggestion “how do you expect me to make him jealous when he can't even stand to look at me”? he slowly said, I mean it wasn't that bad of an idea it’s just that Jihoon didn’t trust himself to be able to pull something like that off, like Youngmin said he can barely look at a guy without turning into a mess of embarrassment.

 

“Jihoon he’s your soulmate” Daehwi said,as if it was the most obvious thing in the world “he has to have at least some feelings for you hidden in there and seeing you with another guy might open up those feelings”.

 

Jihoon shook his head “sorry Daehwi as tempting as that sounds I don’t think I can manage to do something as risky as that “ he said with a half smile “come up with something else”. Of course Jihoon would love to see Woojin getting jealous over him but he knew that faking a relationship with another guy will just make the situation worse and Daehwi is known for doing exactly that.

 

“You’re no fun you know that”? Daehwi whined “I have a feeling you actually like being alone”.

 

Jihoon was about to say something back until they both heard someone walk in.

 

“Daehwi it’s a bit late already for you to be walking back home by yourself so I called your mom to let you spend the night here” Jihoons mom said with a small smile.

 

Daehwi gleamed at that “okay thank you Mrs.Park”.

 

His mom smiled “it’s no problem dear now get to bed you two it’s already ten o’clock and you guys have school tomorrow” she walked back out to the living room.

 

Jihoon walked over to his closet and rummaged through it, he threw a spare of pajamas at Daehwi “here I’m sure these fit you” he said while changing himself into his fluffy pajamas.Once they both changed Jihoon walked over to turn off the lights and threw himself into his bed and Daehwi lied down on a spare sleeping bag Jihoon had.

 

“Just think about it will you”? Daehwi whined “pretty please”. 

 

“We’ll see now goodnight” Jihoon mumbled but in all honesty he was just trying to get Daehwi to shut up, once he heard the snores of the satisfied Daehwi he turned over and tried to get some sleep himself.

 

 

~

 

 

“Crap I forgot we share the same first period” Jihoon mentally cursed while standing outside Mr.Hwangs class. That’s not the worst part, he forgot that he and Woojin also sit right next to each other.

 

Jihoon slowly walked in and sighed in relief when he saw that Woojin wasn’t there yet, the bell hasn’t rung yet so there were only a couple of students doing their homework plus Mr.Hwang who was busy grading yesterday’s quiz.

 

“Good morning Jihoon” he heard Mr.Hwang say “you’re here early”.

 

 

“Good morning sir I’m just here to finish some homework” he greeted back while walking over to his table and sitting in his seat.

 

 

Jihoon took out his chemistry homework and started working on it since he didn’t have enough time to do it last night since he spent it talking to Daehwi. He started pondering over what Daehwi told him and now that he’s thinking about it it was actually a pretty good idea, as pathetic as it sounds Jihoon really wants Woojin to notice him and see that they’re soulmates as much as he keeps denying it nothing's going to change that.

 

Even if he barely met Woojin he knew that he already had feelings for him and wanted to be with him,why is it that he’s the only one feeling the same way? He’s been waiting so long to meet his soulmate and finally see the beautiful colors that everyone’s been talking about and this is what he gets? Did the universe hate him that much? Even if Jihoon finally got see the world in color instead of a dull grey he can’t even enjoy it because the one that made his world go from grey to color doesn’t want anything to do with him.

 

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone that was in the classroom started sitting in their assigned seat, just how long was Jihoon lost in his thoughts? He groaned and put away his homework “I guess I’ll just finish this next period” he mumbled to himself.

 

One by one everyone started filing into the classroom and Jihoon braced himself for the awkward tension that was about to happen once Woojin walked in, should he ask Mr.Hwang to switch seats with somebody else? Nah Jihoon didn’t want to seem like a coward especially in front of Woojin, he needs to suck it up and just survive this period besides what’s the worst that can happen? 

 

Jihoon saw Woojin walk in with a bright smile and Jihoon couldn’t help but stare sadly at the boy, how the hell can he be so happy when he basically ripped Jihoons heart to shreds yesterday? Jihoon just wanted to walk up to him and wipe that smile of his face.

 

Woojin walked over to to his chair and sat down, he gave Jihoon a quick smile which Jihoon found very odd.

 

“Good morning Jihoon” Woojin greeted politely.

 

Is he serious right now? Didn’t Woojin going off on him yesterday saying that he didn’t want them to talk at all? What’s with the change of heart? 

 

“Good morning” Jihoon greeted back with a confused expression.

 

Woojin sighed and folded his arms over his desk “look Jihoon I’m sorry for the way I treated you yesterday I shouldn’t have said any of that”.

 

Jihoon tried his best to give him a small smile “it’s okay I understand I mean you’re already in a relationship so I could see why me being your soulmate would upset you” he said trying hard to keep his voice steady.

 

Mr.Hwang started teaching the material they left off yesterday but the two boys ignored him and hoped that that he wouldn’t catch them talking to each other.

 

Woojin smiled and patted his shoulder “I’m glad you understand” he said “do you think we can be friends”?

 

“Friends”? Jihoon thought “is he serious”? how the hell did Woojin expect them to be friends after everything he told him? And there’s no way in hell Jihoon wanted to watch him be all lovey dovey with somebody else, the thought itself made him nauseous.

 

“Sure” Jihoon smiled back, he mentally cursed at himself, he was supposed to tell him off but of course Jihoon being Jihoon told him yes instead.

 

“Great” Woojin said with an excited expression and handed him a slip of paper with an address on it “there’s going to be a party this Saturday and it would be awesome if you showed up take this as a first step to our newfound friendship” he said with a smile still on his face.

 

Jihoon shot him a fake smile and took the slip “yeah sure I’ll stop by”.

 

Woojin grinned and turned around to focus on Mr.Hwang before they got into any trouble.

 

Jihoon looked at the paper and frowned

 

What the hell did he get himself into?

 

 

~

 

 

“He asked if you guys can be friends” Youngmin asked “and invited you to a party”?

 

 

Jihoon slumped against his locker and hummed “and my dumbass said yes”.

 

Youngmin groaned at the younger “why the hell would you say yes to him Jihoon”? he said while rolling his eyes “he completely broke your heart”.

 

“I think we established that I’m not the brightest person in the world” Jihoon shrugged.

 

Youngmin laughed “I can tell”

 

Jihoon started thinking about what Daehwi said and decided to just go through with it I mean what else is he supposed to do at this point?

 

 

“Hey Youngmin do you think you could do me a favor”? Jihoon shyly asked.

 

Youngmin raised a brow “yeah of course what is it”?

 

“Do you think you can come to the party with me”?he paused for a bit and took a deep breath “and be my date”?

 

Youngmin looked at him with a shocked expression “what’s with this all of a sudden”?

 

Jihoon sighed “Daehwi said that the best way to get Woojin to notice me was to make him jealous”he bit his lip and continued “it sounded like a really bad idea at first but now I’m desperate and I really trust you so I was wondering if you could help me with it”? Jihoon pleaded.

 

Youngmin gave a him a small frown“it actually does sound like a pretty bad idea” he smiled once he saw Jihoon pout “but since I’m such a good friend I’ll help you”.

 

Jihoon jumped up and down in excitement “oh thank you Youngmin thank you” he repeated.

 

Youngmin chuckled and grabbed the youngers shoulder to calm him down “it’s no problem Jihoon I’m glad I can help” he leaned a bit closer to Jihoons face that he could feel the olders breath on him.

 

“What are you doing”? Jihoon stuttered.

 

Youngmin ignored his question and pressed his lips against Jihoons “besides I think we can really fool him” he said while pulling away from the kiss.

 

Jihoon just stood there shocked,with his fingers ghosting over his lips.

 

“What the hell just happened”? He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update I was really busy this week, anyways hope you guys enjoy~


End file.
